


Edge

by RexWrites (GrimAnonymousRex)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sweden (Hetalia), Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, No nut november, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Several Kinks, Top Germany (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimAnonymousRex/pseuds/RexWrites
Summary: Berwald questioned why the hell he’d agreed to this and, thinking back on it (as he was won't to do at that precise moment in time, knees tied to elbows and groaning around the gag in his mouth while Ludwig’s head bobbed up and down between his legs), he really wished he’d had the foresight to lock the bedroom door.
Relationships: Germany/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. The Day Before

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [边缘](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036378) by [shafufus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafufus/pseuds/shafufus)



> Hi Chaps! So, I know I promised more Germany/Sweden smut in October but life has somewhat gotten in the way. It's nearly finished and will be out around Christmas and to make up for it being so late, it's a long one (like over 8K and not quite finished yet) so you can look forward to that. In the mean time, here is my contribution to No Nut November. This first chapter is a bit of a teaser because the rest of it isn't coming (huehuehue) until the first of December

Berwald questioned why the hell he’d agreed to this and, thinking back on it (as he was won't to do at that precise moment in time, knees tied to elbows and groaning around the gag in his mouth while Ludwig’s head bobbed up and down between his legs), he really wished he’d had the foresight to lock the bedroom door.

* * *

November was only a week and a half old and already Berwald was frustrated and horny beyond anything he'd ever experienced before. Halloween had seen Ludwig’s sly proposal of an entire month of teasing and denial, thirty whole days of Berwald being brought to the edge of ecstasy over and over again, without the joy of release, and Berwald had agreed to rise to the challenge. It was a fantastic opportunity for the pair of them to take things further, to broaden their horizons of submission and dominance. Short term denial was something they both loved, but the end was always a guarantee. The longest Berwald had ever been denied (in a scene) was less than a day and by the end of those hours, being constantly built up and up only to slide right back down again had made him near frantic.

Trust was key, as it always was, but especially now with such uncertainties. Berwald fretted; if a day (less than, even) had left him that wired, what would an entire month do? If those hours had been uncomfortable, how would he feel after weeks?

Seeing Berwald worry, Ludwig was quick to reassure. “If you need to stop at any point, we will. Any point where you feel it’s gone far enough and you can’t handle it, just say the word and we call it off. It’s always your choice, but if I feel we need to stop too, we will.” Berwald’s safety and wellbeing, as always, was the top priority; if Ludwig felt that the situation put them and Berwald at risk, he would not hesitate to call the safeword himself- for his own peace of mind as much as his lover’s.

Berwald kissed the worried frown away, a light touch of his lips to his forehead. “I know, and I love you, Lud. I love how much you care for me, and I for you,” he murmured. “Let’s give it a go. But…” he grinned, looking at the clock.

“There’s still a few hours of October left.”

At once, Ludwig let the soft smile drop into something more predatory, just a hint of danger and mirth. “So there is. I need you naked and on your back. Now,” he growled, leaving Berwald looking with his eyes downcast and warm under the collar.

“Yes, Meister.”

Several hours later and Berwald had passed out with his head buried in Ludwig’s chest, pale skin littered with love bites and wrists rubbed raw by the ropes which held him captive. The German nation held him close, lightly stroking his side to comfort him even in sleep, and it was lovely to watch him dream. He didn't know which he loved watching more, Berwald sleeping peacefully or shattering so perfectly with his name on his lips. Ludwig decided he just loved Berwald, full stop- every single tract of land and acre of skin, blemished and imperfectly perfect. 

A plan was steadily brewing. He’d have to draw on all his tactics to make the most of it for them both. It would have to begin slowly, carefully so as not to let Berwald peak too early. The rules of the month dictated that one was allowed one cheat and one wet dream, he’d could work around that. Maybe offer them as a reward, and take them away if Berwald needed punishing. There were things they hadn't tried yet, kinks as yet untried which, with their mutual consent, Ludwig dearly wanted to test. In spite of the evenings activities, he felt himself stirring once more at the thought of Berwald helpless to stave off a dry orgasm, or begging for more than light touches and gentle caresses, panting and wanting beneath his hands. 

Oh yes, he thought. November was going to be amazing.


	2. One very long month indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy No Nut November 2020?
> 
> I know I promised this ages ago but ouuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyy, I'm so sorry. Life, as I'm sure you can all appreciate yourselves, has been really bloody weird and stressful and I've not been able to do a lot writing until now but I hope you'll accept this humble offering and my many apologies. Though, to be fair, 2020 has changed the way I, as an individual, view time and it's transient nature. Time does not exist, therefore who can say when NNN will truly end?
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The room was humid even in the cold of winter, and the shirt covering Berwald’s back clung to his skin. He no longer knew, or cared, how long he’d been laying there at Ludwig’s mercy; all he knew now was that each searing touch sent bolts of unbearable pleasure through his whole body, burning through his soul. He wanted to cum, wanted the sweet relief of climax but the ring around his cock made sure to leave him incomplete, even as his hips canted and balls tightened with what would be a devastatingly ruined orgasm. It was inevitable and Berwald knew he couldn't hold it off forever. 

“Mei-mmphmer!” The plea was muffled by the gag, but Ludwig understood all the same. In this moment, he had the most completest mastery of his lover, a high more addictive than any drug. He almost wished he could take a photograph to preserve this moment for eternity, the delightful flush staining Berwald's skin from his cheeks down to his chest and the way his fingers gripped the sheets where they could, wrists fastened securely to just above his knees with leather cuffs to keep him spread wide open for Ludwig's own pleasure. His own erection strained against his trousers, demanding attention, but it was steadfastly ignored.

“Shhh, precious,” he crooned, licking a long stripe up Berwald’s cock. “I’ll take care of you…” he promised, though right now he revelled in tormenting him. 

Berwald whimpered loudly, tossing his head back and forth on the pillow as Ludwig moved his mouth lower to nip and tongue at his perineum. A wet tongue flicked against him and a pair of strong hands clamped down on his thighs was the only thing that stopped Ludwig from getting his head crushed. Screaming in frustration, the Swede cursed whichever fool had come up with such a stupid idea as No Nut November.

That didn't mean he also wasn't thoroughly enjoying every single moment.

It was fun, at first. Very fun in fact when Ludwig lavished him with attention- massaging, kissing and touching him all over. Being so cherished and cared for was wonderful. But as the days passed and the need for more grew stronger and stronger, Berwald had found himself in his current predicament.

The first day had seen Berwald tease himself mindless under Ludwig’s watchful eyes and heavy commands, the fourth saw Ludwig kissing him everywhere but his cock with his hands handcuffed to the bedposts. Day ten and Ludwig made slow and gentle love to him, climaxing deep within him before withdrawing. That had been Ludwig's one cheat after a particularly terrible day. Berwald had decided to wait until the halfway point before using his cheat and could honestly say it was the worst decision he'd made in the last three decades.

Berwald was patient (being as old as he was, he had to be, and to deal with his idiot brother and bizarre neighbours) but it was getting ridiculous and so he'd decided to try and get some sneaky relief while his other half was busy with paperwork. There was nothing for him to lose but his pride, and if he was being honest, he'd lost the last shred of pride and dignity about half-way through the Seventies. Too desperate to bother with anything like a shower, Berwald opted to simply get comfortable in their bed and stroke himself firmly, wasting no effort to tease himself or make it last as long as he could. Already on edge, it didn't take long for him to find himself mere seconds away from completion. The fire in his belly which had been keeping him warm for days was scorching him inside, drawing up from his toes in a rush of pure pleasure. Glasses fogged and chest heaving, Berwald gave himself to it, using his left hand to play with his balls while his right stroked his shaft, not even bothering to muffle his sighs and moans beyond gnawing on his bottom lip with enough force to bruise.

" _Ohh..._ " So close! 

Eyes closed and blood pounding in his ears, he didn't notice his other half's presence until a strong voice commanded him to stop, firm hands encircling his wrists and pinning them down at his sides. Hips jerking and chasing for any friction at all, Berwald yelled in frustration and fought to free himself. 

But as soon as he locked his gaze with furious steel eyes, Berwald went still and silent, ice forming in the depths of his stomach.

Ludwig wasn't cross, not even a little, but gave a magnificent show of it. In all honesty, it was very difficult to keep himself from laughing and maintain his facade when he saw Berwald's expression of utter horror at being caught, quite literally, with his trousers round his ankles. Taking a moment to find his composure, Ludwig trailed soft kisses down Berwald's throat. The fingers gripping his wrists instead moved to link with Berwald's own, comforting while still commanding, easing much of the tension in his lovers' form and quieting his shivers.

In spite of himself, Berwald's eyes fluttered shut, sighing softly as Ludwig pressed butterfly kisses to his jaw and up to his ear. His cock twitched achingly and he gave a full-body shudder when Ludwig whispered:

"I don't think I gave you permission to touch yourself, did I?"

"N-no, Ludw-"

"No, _what_?" Ludwig growled, nipping at Berwald's sensitive earlobe.

"No, Meister!" He mewled, gasping as his lover lightly teased his fingertip against the tip of his cock. "Please, I'm sorry! I- _ohhh!_ "

"You know," Ludwig began, meeting Berwald's eyes and kissing the tip of his nose, "I _was_ going to let you cum tonight. I _was_ going to give you a treat, make you feel amazing..."

Berwald moaned as his lover ground against him, the fly of his trousers rubbing deliciously against his hardness.

"But now... So naughty," he whispered, grinning wickedly. "You are in so much trouble."

From then, Ludwig had taken his sweet time to bind his lover and reduce him to a state of absolute need. He'd teased and touched with hands, mouth and toys, bringing him to the brink over and over again. But, he'd not let him cum and he had absolutely no intention to. It was easy to see just how close Berwald was, every light touch made his cock twitch and hips tremble.

“You brought this on yourself, Berwald,” Ludwig smirked. “Naughty pet, trying to cum when I wasn’t looking…”

Ludwig’s eyes met Berwald’s, the tall man’s face flushed and sweaty and desperate under his ministrations. The noises he was making, mouth working around the gag, were clearly pleas and Ludwig knew he'd have to stop soon. And that's just what he did do in the seconds after the ruined climax hit him, immediately freeing his hands so he could comfort and calm, kissing away his tears and bring him back to reality.  
  
Hours later, Berwald found his release while Ludwig swallowed him deep, all the tension in his body melting away in a rush of euphoria. The sheer bliss, utter tranquility, was incredible; gentle waves of pleasure building until Ludwig’s deft fingers nudged him over the precipice into ecstasy.  
  
He really should have guessed the relief wouldn't last long, and now he found himself in an even worse predicament than before. Life was continuing on as normal around them, and this meant attending the World Conference and fulfilling their roles as Nations. This meeting was being held in Paris and it seemed to Berwald that a few of his compatriots were also partaking in a month of chastity, tempers flared and ego's frayed even more than usual.

However, he very much doubted that any other Nation was currently fastened into a cock cage with a remote control vibrator sat snugly in his rear.

Across the room, Germany listened to Austria drone on and on about the cost of travelling to the conference and the price of the hotel, or at least he gave a good impression of paying attention because at that moment his focus was on Sweden. His lover was stood with his fellow Nordics, chatting quietly and every so often shifting the weight from one leg to another. He knew the stainless steel cage had a little weight to it, enough to provide easy stimulation every time Berwald moved, but small enough that the device remained invisible under his clothing. Ludwig grinned when Emil asked Berwald if he was feeling quite alright, pointing out the soft flush to his cheeks. 'Very warm in here,' Ludwig read his lips and he had to stop himself from snorting when-  
  
"Are you even listening to me?!" Austria demanded and Ludwig had to force himself not to deck the man.

"My apologies, Roderich. Have you considered sharing a room with Switzerland or Netherlands? I'm sure they'd split the bill."

While his neighbour turned puce and started choking, Ludwig fiddled with the remote in his pocket. Out of the corner of his eye he watched for the reaction as he turned it on; he was rewarded with the sight of Berwald jumping a little where he stood and stifling a yelp with a cough. The Swede brushed off his neighbours concerns with some excuse or other that the other Nordics didn't buy, but nothing more was said. At the earliest opportunity, Berwald turned and gave Ludwig a stinking glare; Ludwig only grinned, knowing that Sweden's bark was worse than his bite. It was so easy to put him back in his place and that's exactly what Germany did, flicking the switch up so the vibrator shifted from a constant buzz to an unpredictable pattern. Ludwig watched as Berwald's eyes lost the glare, becoming submissive and pleading, and he relented and turned it down low as he called for the conference to begin.   
  
"Alright, everyone! Let us start the meeting, I'm sure we all have duties we'd much rather be attending to right now."   
  
Sweden took his place with the other Nordics, sitting down as carefully as he could so as not to jolt anything. It only halfway worked, the position shifting the vibrator until it was pressing against a particularly sensitive spot, not quite his prostate but something almost as pleasing and he had to chew his tongue to distract himself while the first matter for debate came up. Eventually, about halfway through France's speech to suggest new regulations for trade deals, the sensation had subsided to something he could almost tune out. Berwald was even managing to complete his contribution to the negotiations without a hitch!

That was, until Ludwig turned the vibrator up during his last few words and he nearly choked. Sitting back in his chair he gulped down a glass of water and excused himself, muttering that he'd swallowed some air and trying desperately not to fidget and whine because _now_ it was hitting his prostate and his cock was straining against the cage, the front of his boxers becoming damp with pre-cum while he tried to get his breathing under some semblance of control. Quickly, he took his glasses off and laid them on the desk, the pre-agreed signal for Ludwig to stop, and the vibrations ceased. While his glasses were off Ludwig could not do anything, but Berwald caught the concerned tilt of his head and the worried frown. He gave a subtle nod in answer, telling him he was alright but needed a few minutes to compose himself. Five minutes later, when he put his glasses back on, he was surprised when nothing happened. He waited and waited, but not even a tremor. It was only when Berwald caught Ludwig's eyes and convinced him he was alright that the device was turned back on, still on it's lowest setting and it remained that way until the end of the meeting. 

Unfortunately, for both of them, once the conference had ended they had to part ways and return to their own countries. It would only be for a week and under normal circumstances neither would have minded- who cared for a week when eternity waited for you?- but Berwald knew that he'd be climbing the walls until they could reunite on the last day of the month. They would be able to spend one last night together, however, and Ludwig was going to make the most of it.

" _Ohhh..._ " Berwald moaned into the pillow, feeling himself become boneless under his lover's hands as they kneaded the tension away from his muscles. Ludwig smirked at the noise, recalling the other times he'd heard it and many more like it, but this time he was more concerned with his lover's wellbeing than he was with driving Berwald to the peak. As soon as they'd gotten back to their room Ludwig had eased the vibrator out and removed the cage, wanting nothing but to pamper and care for him. If asked, Berwald would freely admit that he adored it when Ludwig took care of him like that; the intimacy, the closeness made him feel treasured and truly loved. No one before had ever cared as much as Ludwig did, no one else had treated Berwald like he was the most precious thing in existence.

"Does that feel good?" Ludwig asked, moving his hands from Berwald's legs up to his broad shoulders and ever mindful of avoiding the scars marring his back. "Not hurting you, or pressing too hard?"

The Swede grunted as a particularly stubborn knot at his scapula was kneaded into submission. "Nnh... you're good," he mumbled. "Gonna fall 'sleep though." With every pass of Ludwig's strong and sure hands, Berwald's eyes grew heavier and heavier until opening them was an impossible task. He didn't want to think about the time they would have to spend apart, just wanted to let Ludwig anchor him in the moment and keep them here forever.

"Just sleep, sweetheart." Turning Berwald over, Ludwig pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and shifted their bodies into a comfortable position for sleeping, limbs entwined in a gentle embrace. "Ich liebe dich..." 

Already drowsy, it took mere seconds for the sound of his lover's steady heartbeat to lull Berwald to sleep.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise that Ludwig would have made plans for their week apart, and yet Berwald found himself utterly lost for words as he re-read the text message for the fifth time. 

"He wants me to _what_?" The instructions were simple, and yet following them would be almost impossible. ' _But I'm at work_ ,' he typed, finger hovering over the send button. Although, he supposed, his office was in one of the further corners of the _Riksdaghus_ , and for some reason all of his colleagues were taking not-so subtle steps to avoid him and his frayed temper... and there was a lock on the door. 

Without a second thought, Sweden rushed to lock the door and drew the office curtains. Exhibitionism wasn't much his thing, and yet he couldn't deny that the situation was thrilling. Just as he was setting up his laptop and getting himself ready another message came through, and it was enough to make him shiver.

' _I'm waiting._ '

A couple of keystrokes later and Berwald sat patiently and waited for the call to connect. He could see himself on the screen, shirt opened and trousers half-way down his thighs to reveal his half-hard member, and had to admit he felt sexy, a feeling which was only reinforced further when his Meister's face appeared on the screen and the hard scowl became momentarily replaced by an expression of shock and awe.

"Very good," he purred. "Well worth the wait. You look so good like that, so beautiful."

"Thank you, Meister," he blushed, fidgeting where he sat. The office chair wasn't the most comfortable, at that moment, Berwald didn't care. "I've missed you so much, missed your touch. It’s not the same, touching myself, never feels as good as when you touch me." Seeing the way Ludwig's cheeks grew flushed and warm, he went in for the kill, mewling "I need you so badly".

It took all of Ludwig's self control not to give in there and then, to not say fuck it and just let them both get the relief they so badly needed. Taking a deep breath and reigning in his desire, Ludwig began.

"Spread your legs apart," he commanded. "I want you to touch yourself, there's a bottle of lube in the top drawer. One finger only, for now."

Too aroused to wonder just how Ludwig had managed to get someone to smuggle lube into his office without his knowing, Berwald made quick work of spreading the cold liquid over the fingers of his right hand. Reaching down, he maintained eye contact and slowly, carefully, teased a slick finger around his hole, breaching it only barely before pulling out again. Moaning quietly, Berwald continued in this manner and teased himself just as his Meister would, briefly slipping a fingertip inside before pulling out and stroking around his entrance.

"Perfect," Ludwig's voice came out husky and breathy, his hand slowly creeping round to the front of his trousers to massage his burgeoning erection. "Mm. Move your fingers, nice and slow. Spread yourself apart for me."

Groaning lowly, Berwald fought against the frantic urge to fuck himself and obeyed, this time easing two fingers inside and scissoring them. Biting his lip, Berwald's breathing came harder and faster as warmth started to pool in his abdomen, jolts of pleasure prickling up his spine as his fingers edged closer and closer and- " _Ohh!_ "

"Are you close yet? I'm close just watching you, watching you fuck yourself for me." In person, neither of them would usually talk dirty to each other like this, vulgar and base, and yet the distance made Ludwig brave. "I want you to stroke yourself. I want you to drive yourself wild with pleasure, but you are not allowed to cum. If you do, I won't let you come until next year." The hand at his front gripped tighter at the noise Berwald made when he said that, seeing him so debauched and desperate. 

Now utterly helpless to the pleasure and the commands, Berwald brought his other hand around to stroke himself, tugging at his shift and squeezing the tip. The dual torments were simply divine, giving himself to it and pleasuring himself to the full as his Meister would. "Please! Oh, please Meister, I'm so close already!" He sobbed, moans getting higher in pitch and running together as his climax built up and up. The heat in his stomach was now boiling, every stroke of his hand at his front and the penetration at his rear was enough to make him grind his hips as if his Ludwig really was there and fucking him so perfectly.

At the last moment before he could climax, Berwald pulled his hands away and clamped them down on the arms of the chair. "I need you, I need to cum!"

Ludwig grunted, the hand down his trousers becoming slick with pre-come as he watched his lover edge himself, but he shook his head. "Again," he instructed. "I want two more."

Throwing the last shreds of dignity and self-respect out of the window, Berwald whined loudly as he resumed teasing and torturing himself. Sweat drenched his skin, glasses fogging so much that he had to throw them off and hoping they wouldn't break. Once more he brought himself to the brink of climax before stopping himself, not caring how loud he was being or that leaving work in such a state would be a very difficult task. 

"Please! Oh God, I'm so close!" Berwald was certain at this point that it would take one, just one, stroke or nudge against his prostate to finish him off. Every part of his body felt sensitive, his nipples taught and hard as he switched to pinching them in order to distract himself.

"One more." Ludwig knew he wasn't so far behind his lover. "You look so beautiful when you're about to cum. I want to see it, just one last time- for me."

Powerless to resist, Berwald let his hands drift to his front once more, this time grabbing the base of his shaft with his left hand to form a make-shift cock-ring. The intensity of the pleasure was almost painful but just the right side of incredible, squeezing and gripping and imagining it was his Meister's hand. Soon, too soon, he felt himself reach the edge once more, a burning second of bliss before-

" _No!!_ " Body quaking and cock trembling, Berwald pulled his hand away and squeezed himself hard- the pleasure depleted almost immediately, but too late to prevent from climaxing at all. The spoiled orgasm left him desperate and frustrated. Groaning loudly, Berwald clenched his legs together before daring to meet Ludwig's eyes. "Meister... I came, but I didn't feel anything, I promise," he blurted, almost in tears from it. "I didn't mean too!"

Ludwig couldn't even pretend to be angry, gasping loudly as a small spurt of semen dripped down his shaft from his own ruined climax. "Shh, it's ok," he whispered. "I know you didn't, I believe you. You've been so good and I'm so proud of you." It was a little difficult to carry out aftercare in a situation such as this but still he managed to talk Berwald back down to Earth, giving constant praise and reassurance until they were both safe and well.

"Go straight home and have a rest," Ludwig instructed, blushing as he admitted that a car was already on it's way to the office to pick Berwald up. The Swede didn't argue, making himself look presentable and gathering his work to take with him. They signed off with love and a promise to speak again later when they were both at home and rested.

The final hours of November dragged slowly onwards. Now reunited, Berwald once more found himself at his cabin and completely at his Meister's mercy, collared and completely bare before him. Hands cuffed at his front, a plug keeping him stretched and prepared at his rear and Ludwig's command keeping him silent, Berwald knelt at his lover's side while he cooked their dinner. Occasionally, Ludwig's hand would drift to stroke his hair and pet him, comforting him through-out. Quite what his lover had in stall for him was a mystery but for the moment, Berwald simply enjoyed being present and adored. 

While Ludwig sat at the table, Berwald remained kneeling as his Meister's side as he ate from his palm, gently nibbling the tasty morsels and licking the skin clean. While he waited for Ludwig to finish, Berwald laid his head on his lap, resting but also tantalisingly close to what he wanted. The prize was within sight, just a little longer and the month would be over. 

As the minutes ticked by, inching ever closer to the midnight hour, Ludwig revelled in the sight before him- Berwald kneeling upright on the bed with his ankles and wrists bound together behind his back, leather cuffs secured by bands in a cross shape, and eyes open and pleading for attention. The position left his lover completely vulnerable, his legs spread and unable to move more than a few inches up and down. 

Which is exactly what Ludwig wanted.

This was something they'd not tried before, but Ludwig knew it would be prefect for such a situation. "Down," he commanded, schooling his expression into hard neutrality while Berwald lowered himself down so that he could touch himself to the magic wand lying innocuously on the sheets. Though unable to talk, Berwald was still allowed to make noise and he did just that, moaning through gritted teeth as the wand vibrated against his too sensitive flesh. The game was simple, and as soon as Ludwig could tell Berwald was coming close, he ordered him up again. It was incredible to watch him, incredible for Ludwig to be wielding such a power over his lover without even having to touch him.

Legs shaking from exertion Berwald hefted himself up once more, whining as he felt yet another orgasm slip away. He'd lost count of how many it was after the seventh, feeling his balls become unbearably tight while his cock grew harder than he thought it had ever done before.

"Down," Ludwig commanded once more, keeping one eye on the time and one hand stroking roughly at his front.

It took mere seconds before Berwald was shaking with pleasure, eyes rolled back in their sockets and the moans running together into one long scream as the vibrations thundered through his body and took him to breaking point and beyond. The heat, the fire in his belly was scorching, but the desire for his lover burned brighter as he fought his orgasm down. Beside him, he was dimly aware of the sounds his Meister was making, rough grunting and panting accompanied by the unmistakable sounds of skin against slick skin. 

"I-! Meister, I think, so close!" Why hadn't Ludwig ordered him up yet, he couldn't hold off for much longer!

The clock struck midnight behind them.

"Cum for me! Cum now, Berwald!"

Blind with euphoria, the denied pleasure of the last thirty days resurfaced with a vengeance which left him breathless as he finally, _finally_ , let himself go, whiteness spilling forth and painting his chest, accompanied by his partner's as Ludwig joined him in ecstacy. The vibrator beneath him and his Meister's hand wrung every ounce of pleasure out of him, milking him until he was boneless and could no longer hold himself upright. Body shaking and chest heaving, Berwald was only dimly aware as the restraints were removed and he was laid down on the mattress, cradled in his lovers arms while Ludwig stroked the tremors away and brought him back to the light. Both too exhausted to do anything more than clean themselves up with a damp cloth, it didn't take long for the afterglow to give way to blissful and restful sleep.

The morning of December the first crept lazily through the window, waking them both with the promise of renewed love and affection, unrestrained by time. The words didn't need to be spoken aloud, both of them knew what the other was thinking:

" _I am never doing No Nut November ever again."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was worth the wait and that you enjoyed the climax! There's a small hint towards the end of this for the next GerSu I'm thinking about. To give a further clue, I'm thinking of calling it "His Meister's Voice".
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed :D


End file.
